plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
In-Crypted
225px |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Superpower Trick |ability = A Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. |flavor text = Requires eight characters, one upper case, a number, and the letter Z.}} In-Crypted is a super-rare zombie superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability hides a selected zombie in a gravestone and draws a card. Origins It is based on a headstone, a stele or marker commonly made of, but not limited to stone, that is placed over a grave. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "in," referring to the zombie going in a gravestone, "crypt," referring to its ability and appearance, and "encrypted," the past tense of encrypt, which means to hide or conceal data by converting it into less decipherable code. Its description references the usual "password requirements" various websites like to enforce, much to the usual frustration of a typical user. The requirement for the letter "Z" is a reference to how certain passwords require the use of specific characters, such as numbers or punctuation, and Z being a reference to this as a zombie-relevant card. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' A Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description Requires eight characters, one upper case, a number, and the letter Z. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Restricted to Impfinity and Neptuna. Strategies With The trick can be very powerful when used correctly. Its best uses are: *When you want a zombie to activate its ability again. This applies to zombies with "When played/revealed" abilities like Pogo Bouncer. *When you want to protect a useful zombie that has either already taken a lot of damage, or had its stats lowered. Alternatively, you can use it on a zombie in front of plants that attack twice like , Bananasaurus Rex, and Re-Peat Moss, as gravestones cannot receive damage. This tactic works best with Zombie Coach, , , and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 due to their shielding ability. Try to be aware of and the Block Buster, when facing a hero. Of course, you can just chose to not play it. It is unlikely that you will face a Cool Bean + Winter Squash Combo just for a single gravestone unless the opponent is desperate. Persistent abilities are disabled while the zombie is in the gravestone. For example, Planetary Gladiator will not take damage for the zombie hero if he is hidden. Against There are not many counters for this superpower, except Grave Buster, Cool Bean, and Grave Mistake. If your opponent plays this, you will have to wait until the next turn to counter it. However, you have an advantage when In-Crypted is played: since you know exactly what is in the gravestone, you can pull out the right plant to deal with that zombie, even if you are not playing as a Guardian Hero that would have access to grave-removal cards. Gallery In-Crypted statistics.png|In-Crypted's statistics In-CryptCard.PNG|In-Crypted's card InCryptedCardImage.png|In-Crypted's card image IMG_BigCryptedGraveCompare.PNG|Gigantic gravestone due to In-Crypted being used on a gigantic zombie ThisisrigthforDiscoTron.jpg|In-Crypted being played Old InCrpyted.png|In-Crypted's statistics In-cryptedIcon.png|In-Crypted's card Trivia *The bolt behind the gravestone appears to be similar to that of Electrobolt's. *If a zombie is made large due to a visual glitch, the gravestone it hides in will be large as well. Category:Superpowers Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Super-rare zombies